Me pongo idiota cuando te veo sin camisa
by Layla Redfox
Summary: "Entonces Lev se sintió como basura, porque lo que le estaba pasando podía ser indignante, pero ver a Kuroo acurrucado en medio del pasillo frente a la puerta de su departamento en ropa interior superaba todas las indignaciones mundiales" / KuroTsuki-LevKen


_**Parejas:**_ _KuroTsuki/LevKen y otra más_

 _ **Palabras:**_ _3237_

 _ **Género:**_ _Humor/Frienship_

 _-Dedicado a Avi Nikel/Convocatoria "Santa Secreto" del grupo "El KuroTsuki no es solo porno"-_

* * *

 **Me pongo idiota cuando te veo sin camisa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

—Kenma-san, sé que nuestra relación es estable, que nos apoyamos mutuamente, que nos apreciamos mucho — dijo Lev —, pero ¡No voy a cargarte 7 pisos solo porque no quieres caminar!

Kenma se guardó el celular en el bolsillo, luego miró al más alto con cara neutral.

—Entonces no esperes que te acompañe — le dijo con simpleza —. Primero volvemos de comer y nos dicen que no hay luz, luego entiendo que arriba tampoco habrá internet, y ahora me dices que no vas a llevarme. Es todo, voy a la casa de Shouyo, él y Kageyama seguro son más comprensivos.

Lev a veces no comprendía el razonamiento perezoso de Kenma. Tenían que subir 7 pisos hasta su departamento, y él no quería subir las escaleras. Pero estaba dispuesto a caminar 4 cuadras hasta el complejo de departamentos de Hinata. No tenía ni un maldito sentido.

—¡Espera! Ya, te llevaré. Solo vamos rápido.

Kenma lo miró inquisitivamente.

—¿Es que te avergüenza que te vean cargándome?

—¡¿Hasta yo me puedo avergonzar por nimiedades, sabe?!

Kenma entrecerró los ojos.

—Es decir qué-

Lev le cortó.

—¿Por qué el día de hoy estas tan exigente, si se puede saber? — preguntó con gesto cansado, luego se dio media vuelta y se agachó —. Ahora apúrese, hay helado en el refrigerador y seguro se va a estropear.

Y entonces subieron los siete pisos.

Desde que compraron el departamento, a Lev nunca le había molestado la estructura del edificio. No hasta ese día, que conocieron las escalera. Como se supone que el ascensor debía estar siempre funcional, las escaleras estaban escondidas a la vista, y se llegaban a ellos por una puerta al fondo del pasillo del primer piso, por el estacionamiento. Y el lugar donde estaban las escaleras era tétrico y tenebroso, iluminado por focos de poca potencia. Todo estaba empolvado y sucio, y ver hacia arriba, donde todavía quedaban unos 25 pisos todavía le daba un aspecto aún más tenebroso.

Así que Lev subió de dos en dos, hasta llegar al piso siete.

Se sintió afortunado de que nadie lo viera, porque la verdad es que podría sentirse levemente indignado de que la gente supiera que su compañero de piso/novio lo usara de transporte. Pero, al llegar a cierta parte del pasillo, donde no estaban a nada de la puerta de su propio departamento, Lev se sintió como basura. Porque ser usado como transporte podía parecer indignante, pero día a día habían personas que hacían cosas o que pasaban por situaciones mil veces más indignantes.

Como por ejemplo, Kuroo, que estaba acurrucado contra la puerta de su departamento, abrazando sus piernas y con la cara enterrada entre sus rodillas. También hacía falta mencionar que, solo vestía sus bóxers con estampado de estrellas.

—¿Kuro? — dijo Kenma confundido.

El aludido levantó la vista, y los miró.

—Ah, son ustedes — dijo con un tono de voz derrotado.

Kenma arqueó la ceja.

—¿Por qué rayos estas así?

—¿Por qué no pasa? — inquirió Lev, señalando con la cabeza la puerta del departamento.

Kuroo parpadeó. Su cara cayó entre sus rodillas nuevamente.

—Soy un estúpido… creo.

—¿Crees? — preguntó Lev.

Kuroo ladeó la cabeza.

—Aunque… no es una estupidez — dijo Kuroo al aire, poniéndose de pie rápidamente —. Yo no hice una idiotez ¡Yo no cometí una falta que mereciera que me echen de mi propio apartamento!

Kenma y Lev no entendían porque Kuroo le gritaba a la puerta.

Y tampoco entendieron porque un golpe al otro lado de la puerta se escuchó, como si hubieran lanzado algo hacia la puerta, pero en realidad ese algo debía haber impactado con la cara de Kuroo.

—¡¿Quieres golpearme?! — exclamó Kuroo con indignación — ¡Sal de ahí y enfréntame como un adulto!

Después se escuchó, como le ponían seguro a la puerta. Kuroo se indignó aún más. Kenma entrecerró los ojos y Lev inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado.

Tanto griterío hizo que la puerta de al lado de abriera.

—¿Por qué tanto ruido? — preguntó Bokuto sacando su cabeza por la puerta.

Se quedó viendo a Kuroo.

—¿Kuroo, por qué…?

—Hazte a un lado y déjame pasar.

Sin previo aviso, el de cabello negro hizo a un lado a Bokuto, y se adentró en su casa.

—¿Qué demo…? — se escuchó un grito de sorpresa desde el interior del apartamento — ¡¿Qué haces desnudo?!

—Semidesnudo, Oikawa, no te confundas.

Lev y Kenma parpadearon. Luego se miraron.

Kenma comenzó a caminar, teniendo como destino la puerta que llevaba a su propio apartamento, pero Lev lo tomó por el brazo y lo hizo pasar al departamento que Bokuto compartía con Oikawa.

Se quitó el calzado a regañadientes, y con dificultad además, pues el lugar ya estaba a oscuras, apenas iluminado por algunas velas.

Oikawa estaba en la sala, con el juego de "jenga" sobre la mesa, y Kuroo había desaparecido en el interior del lugar.

—¡Oye, Oikawa! — se le escuchó gritar al azabache — ¡Préstame ropa!

—Al menos tienes calzoncillos puestos… — murmuró Oikawa haciendo una mueca — ¡Muy bien! ¡Pero explica por qué demonios estás desnudo!

—¡Semidesnudo!

—¡Como sea!

Y Oikawa se tiró en el sillón. Bokuto se acuclilló frente a la mesa, buscando cual pieza del juego podría sacar sin que la torre de madera cayera al suelo. Lev y Kenma terminaron en el otro sillón.

—Disculpe la intromisión — dijo Lev a Oikawa.

Este se encogió de hombros.

—Sería mezquino de mi parte no dejarlos entrar después de dejar que el gato roñoso tome mis ropas — se explicó el castaño —. Además, por la falta de energía, estamos aburridos.

Señaló a Bokuto, quien veía con ojos entrecerrados la torre del juego.

—¿Y para matar el aburrimiento empezaron a jugar _jenga_? — cuestionó Kuroo ya volviendo, con una camisa y pantalones que no eran suyos.

Kenma ladeó la cabeza.

—Por tu aspecto hace 2 minutos yo diría que Tsukishima y tú encontraron varias maneras de pasar el rato — comentó ladinamente.

Oikawa rio.

—Y creo que en medio de eso hiciste algo muy malo para que te sacaran en paños menores.

Kuroo cayó al lado de Bokuto.

—Podría decirse… pero si lo piensas no fue algo tan malo — dijo Kuroo mirando el techo oscuro, haciendo énfasis en la palabra "tan"

—¿Qué hiciste? — preguntó Lev.

Kuroo se miró las manos.

—Talvez… talvez le confesé que me parece que gime como niña.

La torre del _jenga_ cayó.

Bokuto y Lev lo miraron con ojos como platos. Oikawa y Kenma lo miraron con desprecio.

—¡Eres una basura! — exclamó Oikawa.

—¡Tú también lo eres!

—Yo soy basura de clase alta, ¡pero nunca le diría a mi pareja algo como eso! ¡Es hiriente y desconsiderado!

—Hasta yo me indigne — comentó Kenma con gesto agrio.

Bokuto ladeó la cabeza.

—Y tú ¿tienes idea de cómo gime una chica?

Kuroo parpadeó.

—Oikawa ¿Cómo gime una chica?

—Oh, pues verás que- ¡COMO SI TE FUERA A DECIR ESO! — le lanzó con furia uno de los cojines del sofá, que impactó con todo lo que Kuroo podía llamar cara.

Lev tuvo que aguantarse la risa.

—¿Y solo te echó así sin más?

Kuroo asintió.

—¿Y no te diste cuenta que la puerta estaba sin seguro hasta que llegamos nosotros y Tsukki intentó golpearte con lo que sea que haya lanzado a la puerta?

Se hizo el silencio.

—¿Desde qué hora más o menos que no razonas? — preguntó Kenma.

—Me pongo medio idiota cuando lo veo sin camisa.

Lev entrecerró los ojos.

—Incluso le dijiste que no cometiste ninguna falta — dijo el más alto cruzándose de brazos —. Y eso ya es muy idiota, considerando lo que hiciste.

Oikawa bufó.

—Oficialmente eres el más idiota de esta habitación — declaró —, y eso que Boku-chan y Lev-kun están aquí.

—¡Hey!

Bokuto resopló.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer ahora, Kuroo? — preguntó recogiendo las piezas del juego — ¿No piensas disculparte?

—¿Qué crees que estuve durante todo el momento que estuvo sacándome de mi casa? Me disculpe como un millón de veces hasta que me estampó la puerta en la cara — se explicó Kuroo señalándose el rostro.

—Meh, ya se le pasara — dijo Kenma restándole importancia —. Talvez cuando vuelva la luz este más tranquilo.

Entonces sacó su celular para revisar algo, pero procesó lo que el mismo acababa de decir.

—Debo cuidar la batería con mi vida… — susurró dándose cuenta de que la batería ya estaba por debajo de la mitad.

Los demás lo ignoraron. Lev ayudó a Bokuto a ordenar las piezas pues quería jugar también. Kuroo refunfuñaba por mientras.

—Debería ir a comprarle algo para que me perdone… — comentó al aire —. Pero mi dinero está en el departamento así que… Bokuto, préstame dinero.

—Estoy quebrado — dijo Bokuto sin mirarlo —. Y aunque tuviera dinero, bro, no te prestaría.

—¡¿Por qué?!

—Porque soy buen amigo, e insultaste a Tsuki.

—Estarías siendo mal amigo conmigo.

Bokuto lo sopesó.

—Entonces soy buen senpai. No te daré dinero porque ofendiste a mi kouhai.

Kuroo entrecerró los ojos.

—Tenemos 26 años, ya no estamos en la escuela ¡Puedes olvidar esa cosa de una vez!

—¡Ser senpai es la razón de mi existir! — exclamó Bokuto —. Además del volley, claro. Y Oikawa.

El aludido se cruzó de brazos.

—Ya veo como están ordenadas tus prioridades de vida — dijo haciendo un puchero.

Kuroo lo miró.

—Tú préstame dinero, Kawa-chan — pidió el pelinegro.

—No, porque me indignaste hasta a mí — respondió Oikawa automáticamente.

Kuroo miró a Kenma, quien solo miraba su celular. Este ya sabía las intenciones de Kuroo antes de que siquiera abriera la maldita boca.

—Tenemos helado de fresa derritiéndose en el refrigerador, por si te sirve — dijo con tono neutro.

Lev alzó la mirada del juego.

—¡El helado!

Y salió corriendo del departamento, descalzo, dejando a Bokuto sacar la primera pieza del juego. Oikawa le siguió y también sacó una pieza y la puso en la cima de la torre.

Kuroo se jaló los cabellos de la cabeza.

—Mis amigos no quieren prestarme dinero para comprarle un shortcake de fresa a mi novio, aun cuando saben que estoy exiliado de mi propio hogar — se lamentó —. ¿Qué tan grande puede ser mi desdicha?

—Esa desdicha es culpa tuya — dijo Kenma mirando la torre de madera —, empezando por el hecho de que no puedes dejar de ser tan idiota.

Kuroo lo miró mal.

En ese momento llegó Lev con el envase de helado en una mano, y una cuchara en la otra, comiendo el líquido rosado como si fuera sopa.

—¡Oh! ¡Me encanta cuando el helado esta así! — dijo Bokuto.

Y fue a la cocina a buscar una cuchara, mientras Lev se sentaba en el suelo al lado de las piernas de Kenma. Mientras Oikawa sacaba una pieza y la ponía en la cima de la torre nuevamente, llegó Bokuto con una cuchara y se sentó al lado de Lev.

Oikawa miró como Kuroo se retorcía contra el sofá pensando en la catástrofe que había causado. Porque sí, que se peleara con su novio de esa manera podía ser considerado como catástrofe.

—Kenma-chan, acompáñame al lado para hablar con Tsukishima.

El nombrado lo miró arqueando una ceja, Kuroo lo miró como si de un Dios se tratase.

—¿Por qué yo? — preguntó Kenma.

—Porque estoy seguro de que a ninguno de nosotros nos abriría la puerta — dijo Oikawa señalándose a sí mismo y a Bokuto y a Lev.

Esos dos asintieron, tomándole la palabra.

Kenma lo pensó, pero viendo que no tenía nada mejor que hacer, asintió al final.

—Perfecto, iremos a ver qué tan jodida es tu situación — dijo Oikawa mirando a Kuroo pero caminando ya hacia la salida.

—¡Te lo agradezco mucho! — exclamó el otro casi arrastrándose y llorando por el suelo.

Kenma lo miró con desagrado mientras Oikawa resoplaba.

—Ten un poco de dignidad, cielos — dijo abriendo la puerta.

Entonces ambos chicos salieron del departamento y se dirigieron a la puerta de al lado. Ya atardecía, y la luz naranja entraba por los ventanales del pasillo.

Kenma tocó la puerta un par de veces cuando la tuvo al frente. Como no tuvo una respuesta ni después de varios segundos, decidió hablar.

—Tsukishima — habló alto —, soy Kenma, ¿puedo pasar?

No hubo respuesta.

Como Kenma sabía que la puerta tenía seguro ni hizo esfuerzos por girar la perilla, pero Oikawa que no sabía nada, si lo hizo. Y para sorpresa de Kenma, la puerta estaba sin seguro. Oikawa abrió la puerta y vio el interior oscuro. No se sentía ni un alma.

—¿Qué rayos…? — murmuró Kenma.

En eso Oikawa ya se dirigía a paso rápido hacia su departamento, para entrar sorpresivamente en la sala.

—No está — declaró.

Y Kuroo, quien en ese momento estaba sacando una pieza del _jenga_ , lo miró con ojos como platos, y debido al movimiento brusco de su mano, la torre cayó.

—¡¿Cómo que no está?!

—No está, se fue — dijo Kenma entrando también —. La puerta estaba sin seguro y el departamento está vacío.

Kuroo salió a la velocidad de la luz del lugar, y los demás, sin nada mejor que hacer, lo siguieron. Obviamente todos querían saber cómo rayos Tsukishima se había esfumado del departamento.

Encontraron a Kuroo revoloteando por todo el lugar, enloquecido.

—¿Se fue a rehacer su vida sin Kuroo? — soltó Bokuto al aire, ganándose un leve codazo de parte de Oikawa.

Kuroo palideció.

—¡No puede ser eso!

Entró a la habitación rápidamente, y se escuchó como se abrían cajones y un armario.

—¡Sus cosas siguen aquí!

—Cuando una persona quiere desaparecer no se lleva sus cosas justamente — dijo Lev levantando el dedo índice —, desaparecen con solo su presencia.

Kenma lo miró mal.

—Dejen de decir eso — les recriminó a esos dos idiotas —. Kuro es idiota, pero no es razón suficiente como para que Tsukishima salga de su vida.

—Gracias — dijo Kuroo de forma resignada.

Luego se sobó las cienes, pensando. Hasta que de pronto, sus ojos se abrieron como platos, y parecía que acababa de iluminarse.

—Kenma, préstame tu teléfono — le dijo.

El nombrado lo miró con horror.

—Solo será un segundo, dámelo — insistió Kuroo —, mi hermosa relación peligra.

—Hazlo por su salud mental, Kenma-chan — dijo Oikawa poniendo una mano sobre el hombro de Kenma —, mira como sufre.

Kenma los miró a ambos alternando. Suspiró con pesadez, pero sacó su celular del bolsillo aun así y se lo dio a Kuroo. No entró en detalles de lo que quería hacer, simplemente deslizó su dedo por la pantalla del celular rápidamente. De un momento a otro ya estaba llamando a alguien, y había colocado el modo altavoz para que todos escucharan, eso sí, les hizo una seña para que no hablaran.

— _¿Kenma-san?_ — se escuchó la voz de Yamaguchi.

—Yama-kun, soy Tetsuro — saludó — ¿Kei dijo que iría a verte?

— _Ah, Kuroo-san. Sí, Tsuki dijo que la luz de su edificio se fue y dijo que vendría ¿pero, por qué no está contigo?_

—Ahh… — Kuroo parecía dudoso en lo de decirle — ¿Cómo sonaba él?

Yamaguchi ignoró al parecer su titubeo.

— _Parecía un tanto decaído_ — respondió después de pensarlo un segundo.

Kuroo se tensó.

—¿Puedes esperarlo en la entrada de tu edificio y retenerlo ahí hasta que yo llegué?

— _Claro_ — respondió Yamaguchi sin pensarlo.

Kuroo agradeció y colgó.

Le entregó el celular a Kenma, y entró nuevamente a su habitación. Salió después de unos segundos con su propia ropa, y billetera en mano. Le entregó la camiseta y pantalón a Oikawa y salió disparado, exclamando que los demás cerraran la puerta al salir.

Los otros salieron rápidamente solo para ver como Kuroo se perdía en el pasillo que daba a las escaleras, corriendo por su vida.

—El edificio de Yamaguchi-kun es el mismo de Tobio y Chibi-chan ¿no? — preguntó Oikawa.

Lev asintió.

—¿Qué estará pensando ahora? — se preguntó Kenma extrañado.

Vio su celular, y pasó lo que se temía. Esa porquería de aparato ya estaba medio disfuncional, y la batería era una reverenda mierda. Después de que Kuroo hiciera esa llamada, se había quedado con mucha menos batería que la última vez que revisó, y eso fue hace nada.

—Lev — llamó —, tengo hambre. Vamos por un postre.

El nombrado no pareció ni pensárselo.

—¡Muy bien! Creo que solo nuestra cuadra esta sin energía — le dijo —, así que vamos a la pastelería y te compró tarta de manzana.

La cara de Kenma se iluminó.

Bokuto, quien parecía aburrido y con hambre también, miró a Oikawa.

—Vamos también y déjame invitarte pan de leche — le ofreció.

Oikawa negó con las manos.

—Ohoho, no. Ahora que los vecinos fastidiosos no estarán por un rato, tomaré este momento para convertirme en tu prioridad principal — declaró.

Después de eso jaló a Bokuto por el brazo y los hizo entrar en el departamento, cerrando descaradamente la puerta ante Kenma y Lev.

—Kenma-san, di "ahhh"

Kenma miró como Lev acercaba la cuchara con el pedazo de tarta de manzana, pretendiendo alimentarlo.

—Te dije que no en público.

Eso hizo que Lev hiciera un puchero.

Después de eso comieron tranquilamente, matando el rato porque Kenma no quería regresar a un hogar sin luz ni internet. Eso no se podía considerar hogar de todos modos.

De un momento a otro, la puerta de la pastelería se abrió, y la campanita encima de esta sonó.

Ambos chicos levantaron levemente la mirada ante el sonido, y se sorprendieron al ver a Kuroo y a Tsuki entrar en el lugar. Kuroo pareció ir al mostrador, y les sorprendió aún más que señalara el lugar donde estaban ellos. Miraron con confusión como Tsukishima se acercaba y se sentaba en la mesita que tenían al lado.

Los saludó, y ellos igual. Solo Lev tenía miedo de preguntar cómo estaban ahora, pues Kenma le restó importancia y se dedicó a tragar su tarta de manzana.

Se mantuvieron en un silencio incomodo por unos minutos, que solo eran interrumpidos por el barullo de la gente presente y el ruido de la calle.

Al final, quien habló del tema fue el mismo Tsukishima.

—Ya estamos bien, por si se lo preguntan — les dijo ladeando la cabeza.

—¿Qué hizo Kuro para pedir tu perdón? — preguntó Kenma metiéndose otra porción de tarta en la boca.

Tsukishima suspiró.

—Estuvo a nada de arrodillarse frente a mí en la calle — explicó —. Yo lo iba a perdonar una vez volviera a casa, solo quería que sufriera un poco. Es decir, eso indignaría a cualquiera.

—Típico de Tsuki — comentó Lev riendo.

—¿Entonces te ofreció shortcake de fresa? — preguntó Kenma.

—Era esto o que me lleve cargado como princesa hasta el departamento — dijo Kei de manera neutral —. Además, un pastel nunca está de más ¿verdad?

Señaló con la cabeza el pastel de Kenma, y este le tomó la palabra.

En eso Kuroo se acercaba con dos platos de pastel en la mano.

—También lamento cualquier molestia que haya causado Kuroo-san — dijo Kei mientras su novio se sentaba frente a él.

—No te disculpes por Kuroo, siempre molesta — dijo Kenma —. Además su idiotez no es culpa tuya.

—¡Hey! — exclamó Kuroo con indignación.

Lev rio y Tsukishima sonrió. Después comieron con calma y hablaron de tonterías.

Pero al terminar, y al volver al edificio, Lev entró en crisis. No había pensado que tendría que cargar a Kenma nuevamente para subir las escaleras, y esta vez cargaba también 5 porciones de tarta de manzana que le había hecho comprar.

Claro que la crisis terminó, cuando vieron que Kuroo, en contra de la voluntad de Tsukishima, lo cargaba como princesa y subían las escaleras con destino a casa.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **E** ste ha sido el one-shot más random que he hecho hasta ahora xD pero quedó divertido y me gusta así :3 espero les haya gustado a ustedes también xD

 **L** a persona para quien tuve que hacer esto pidió KuroTsuki o LevKen, pero yo combiné los dos owo y agregue el BokuOi como marca personal xDD es que los amo ;w; por más crack que suenen xd

 **S** i tienen alguna crítica o algo que decir no duden en dejar su pequeño comentario ;w; y si les sacó al menos una sonrisa también xD

 **A** h, a quien le interese, en víspera de Navidad estaré subiendo otro regalo xD pero será IwaOi :3 hasta entonces!

 **G** racias por leer n.n

 _Layla Redfox fuera!_

 _:3_


End file.
